Little Red Riding Hood
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: .:"What are you doing, chasing girls in a park at night?" "Why, I'm not chasing anyone. I'm making sure you aren't attacked. Didn't you hear the wolf?" He grinned big, flashing his teeth. Usui/Misaki fluff, Red Riding Hood style :P


**A.N. Heyooooo! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Chesty's Superbest Friend. I am very much in love with Maid Sama! It used to be my all time fav (Beauty Pop took that over lololol) But it's certainly my second. And this idea I'm pretty sure everyone has thought up. Little Red Riding Hood? Usui and Misaki? It's like a match made in heaven _in heaven. _Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Enjoy, my lovelies! I know it's OOC, but it had to be IC for the song and IC for the characters. Hopefully it's a healthy medium?**

**This is based on the song Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. This fic isn't relative to any time in the story. Pretend it's another short story, like how Fujiwara-san did with Momotaro **

**Disclaimer: I no own Maid Sama! or Little Red Riding Hood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Red Riding Hood<strong>

Misaki Ayuzawa heard the wolf's howl, but she tried to pretend she didn't. Her mother, for some _inexplicable reason, _told her eldest daughter to go out _in the dead of night _and _take food to her grandmother. _

Misaki wanted to argue, to have her mother go herself, but she knew there was a wolf out here, and she knew she could handle it better than her mother could.

Even if it did scare the living daylights out of her.

"Calm down, Misaki. Wolves are docile creatures, right? They don't pick fights. I don't pick fights. We'll leave each other alone, I'll make it to Grandma's and back, he'll walk these spooky ol' woods alone, and all will be well...yes, yes, well...ha ha...heh...heeeeehhh..." She tried to laugh her fear away and ended up scaring _herself. _

"Well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood," a voice slithered around her. Misaki jumped, whirling around in anger and fear. But mostly anger. Or mostly fear.

She screamed when she saw it was a man behind her. Or a boy. Whatever he was, he was behind her and smirking at her reaction. "Excuse me?" she yelled once she had her bearings.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the person purred, stepping into view. He was devilishly handsome, of course. Tall, with iridescent green eyes. When he smiled, Misaki thought she saw a fang or two. In his spiky hair, a hidden ear.

_Pff. Yeah right. This guy's just a pervert, nothing else. _"What are you doing, chasing girls in a park at night?" she asked scornfully.

"Why, I'm not chasing anyone. I'm making sure _you _aren't attacked. Didn't you hear the wolf?" He grinned big, flashing his teeth, and Misaki was no longer afraid. Just severely _pissed. _

"You're just a creeper! And I don't need help!" She turned her back to him, not even bothering to say not to try anything.

"With such big eyes as yours? I think I oughta walk with you a ways, anyways." And so he did.

"Leave me alone!" she growled.

"Oooh, I think that'll attract the wolf _even more._"

"Don't follow me!"

"Fine, fine!" He continued to walk with her anyways, hiding a grin but not really succeeding.

She held in her outburst for as long as she could: a fourth of a second. For her, a record.

"You're still following me!"

"I just happen to be going to same way as you! Would you really turn me over to the wolf, Red?"

She almost shouted yes but held it in. No, she didn't really want him to be handed over to the wolf, although it was nice to think about. She snarled once more in defeat, resigning herself to staying silently brooding the rest of the trip, which hopefully would be over soon.

"What?" the wolf-man asked. "No denial from those full lips of yours?"

Her face fell red as she cried out, _"Agh! _Don't look at my lips!"

"I just can't help myself. And I'm sure there are other things here that would be in the same condition as me but not quite so considerate."

"_Considerate?_" Oh, he could see it coming now. Her tirade. He cut her off before she could attract more attention.

"I meant the wolf."

Misaki couldn't take much more of this. She would try, of course, but it was only a matter of time before she welcomed the teeth of the wolf.

"Ah, I'm Usui, by the way."

"Mmm. Misaki." Just to be nice. She didn't want him to call her _any other name _than her real one.

"So—" But just then, whatever he was about to say was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. Misaki, her fear of dark and creepy things returning, jumped and unconsciously clung to Usui's arm.

"What was that?" she hissed. "The wolf?"

Usui looked at Misaki in stunned surprised. Not that she could see that, of course. She was too busy trembling lightly and staring at said bush.

Then the wolf-man smiled, and it wasn't evil or devilish or crude. It was surprisingly...warm. Dare I say...loving?

Not that it was possible.

Or maybe it was.

He shuffled a step closer to her and was glad when she didn't object. Probably because she didn't notice. "Don't worry, Red. I'll protect you."

"I can protect myself!" she yelled indignantly. But she was still shaking.

"Very well. You check it out, then."

"No!" _Whoops_. "I mean...what if it's the wolf? Would you let it eat my face off?"

"Maybe." And then he flashed his teeth again, and Misaki noticed this time. She shoved him toward the bush and folded her arms.

He laughed, bending down and poking around. After a moment, he came back up empty handed. "Nothing to fear, Misaki-chan."

She physically relaxed. "I-I knew that."

"I know you did."

Then they began on their trek again, and Misaki saw that it was coming to an end. There, the street her grandmother lived on. She was ready to leave Usui alone to his own devices, but, well—

"_Baaa," _Usui suddenly...um, uttered.

She stopped. She turned to him slowly. "Did. You. Just. _Baaa. _Like. A. Sheep."

"No. Of course not." he said, followed immediately by a whispered, "_Baaa." _

"Stop it!" But...why wasn't she as mad as she should be?

He noticed her lack of anger. He baaa'ed louder. "I mean it!"

"_Baaa!" _

"Knock it off!"

"_BAAA!" _

"I'm serious!" But she wasn't. Because she was trying ridiculously hard not to move past giggles.

Usui stopped now, and just looked at Misaki. She was instantly uncomfortable, but while they were having this moment she had to say, "Thank you."

And then he smiled that lovely smile again, and Misaki's heart...well...

"I'm gonna leave now. And you _aren't _going to follow me."

"Of course. We're out of wolf territory." She was now on the street, and he hung back in the trees.

"Good. See ya," Misaki said, then walked to her grandmother's by herself. She wanted to say _See ya never, _but that would've been too harsh. She wasn't planning on going back through the forest/park again. She'd stay the night at her grandmother's.

She pulled her red cloak tighter around her. The wind tousled her midnight black hair. In the distance, she heard the wolf's howl, a sound she hadn't heard since she met up with Usui.

And this time, it sounded as if a hint of amusement was in the wolf's howl.

But that wasn't possible.

Or maybe it was.


End file.
